deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Power Cell
Capitalization I am confused. Aren't we supposed to be following these guidelines, proposed here ? If that's the case then why "Power cell" and not "Power Cell"? Also, according to Haegemonia's reply, which is the way I also capitalize words, shouldn't it also be "Power Cell" throughout the article? --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 15:58, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed it should; given we are referring to a specific in-game item which also serves as a gameplay mechanic, both words should be capitalized. --Haegemonia(talk) 16:01, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I was under the impression that the capitalisation is only to emphasise that it is an important item. Like capitalising "This is an Assault Rifle" in a shooting game or "Are you sure you want to grab this Health Pack" in a survival-horror game... *raises fist at RE series* — subtank (7alk) 16:06, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::That would be if you're doing a walkthrough or something in-universe; since we're serving as recorders rather then direct participants, we capitalize specific, unique in-universe entities (so if we were just talking about a regular power cell, it would remain uncapitalized, but if we were talking about the power cells Isaac has to use to progress through the games, then it is Power Cell). Historians and anthropologists do the same thing when discussing highly extant/ancient cultures and their various paraphernalia. --Haegemonia(talk) 16:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Righty. Noted. — subtank (7alk) 16:18, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Side note: I envy your ability to use "s" instead of "z" in words like "capitalisation"; living in the US has basically beat the habit out of me (thankfully, that appears to be all it beat out from my various diction). Admittedly, sometimes it is tempting to switch to US English just so people will stop asking me what letter "zed" is... And don't even get me started on asking for serviettes at restaurants. --Haegemonia(talk) 16:23, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::On that note, I prefer "Zee" over "Zed". :P — subtank (7alk) 16:26, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *Gasp* Traitor! It's because of people like you the term "Sweet Tea" exists! It makes no bloody sense; if you call iced tea with sugar sweet tea, then what do you call regular tea with sugar? I HATE ORDERING ICED TEA AND ENDING UP WITH UNSWEETENED CRAP. Then there is the ridiculous usage of the imperial system of measurements rather then the metric system, ARRGGH WHY DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND KILOGRAMS GROCER!? WHY!? ... I apologize for that outburst, sometimes the Canadian in me must vent. It's what happens when you live in a country which does not have ample access to the primary Canadian foodstuffs: Stoned Wheat Thins and Pillsbury Pizza Pockets. --Haegemonia(talk) 16:33, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::BAHAHA, really, there is a distinction like this? I never thought I'd say that, but, look at that, good thing then that whenever I have ordered iced tea, what I actually got was Lipton in a tall glass, with a slice of lime, for which I pay 5 times its normal price :P Being Lipton they have no choice over its sweetness, muahaha! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 17:33, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ________________________________________________ For future referrence: when in doubt, ask the Canadian. -Taco 17:30, August 2, 2011 (UTC)